


Slow Dancing in a Burning Room

by unholyminter (oneswhonever)



Category: The Ultimate Sidemen
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Adolescent Sexuality, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Childhood Friends, Crisis of Faith, Existential Crisis, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Marijuana, Public Blow Jobs, Recreational Drug Use, Same-Sex Marriage, Slow Romance, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9656990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneswhonever/pseuds/unholyminter
Summary: A set of drabbles that outline the build between Simon Minter and Joshua Bradley.





	1. 1-10

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SidemenFanficLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidemenFanficLover/gifts).



> Taking my hand at the one hundred drabble challenge! I'm seriously hoping I don't abandon this because I feel like this could really help me to bust out of my creative block. All the drabbles will be linked together, naturally, and some are more explicit than others. Also, some are shorter than others - bare in mind that they are just meant to be short pieces!

**1.**

 

"And I think it's gonna be a long, hot summer," cooed Ethan obnoxiously as he and Simon Minter exited the school with one another - heading towards the Range Rover with renewed spirits. Nothing particularly exciting was in the cards for the next few months, but Simon was just enthralled to be out of school for awhile. Not that he had a complete disdain for the place, but he could think of a million things he would rather do than sit in a cramped classroom for eight hours a day. He would enjoy sleeping all day long. "Where in the hell is Josh? I want to get  _out_ of here!"

"Oh, settle yourself," chuckled Simon, removing his sunglasses from their case and shielding his eyes from the damaging rays. For once, the London sun was showing itself, and it was one of the hottest days in years. Dressed in black Adidas track pants, Simon hoped their eldest friend wouldn't be hung up for two long. "You know he's slower than shit. I don't envision he'll be that long. He hates this place just as much as you do."

Ethan groaned audibly. "Even Tobi will be here before him at this rate! Come on, Simon. We spend too much time here as is."

It was no secret that school was Ethan Payne's personal hell, and for good enough reason. For the first several years of secondary school, he was being pushed around and bullied (until he busted Joe Weller's front teeth, and no one dared to lay a finger on him). Ethan was often regarded as slow, however, which was untrue - from what Simon could tell, he was just unmotivated, and unsure of the direction he wanted to take in his life. In secrecy, Simon prayed for his friend. Not that he was in poor health, but being stuck in a rut for years on end was pure torture, and Simon knew this all too well. 

"We are blessed, and cursed," Simon said, looking off into the distance and brightening when he saw the man in question, Joshua Bradley, approaching the car - in the company off Tobi Brown. "OI! What took you so long?"

"Tobi and I are lifeguards this summer," Josh announced, tossing his bag into the trunk of Simon's car, before crawling into the front seat (reserved for him and him alone, thank you). "Mr. Roban thinks it'll be a good way for us to add to our uni applications. Not all of us can be superstars like Minter."

"Im just _Minter_ now?" Simon inquired rhetorically, hoisting himself up into the driver's seat. He and Harry were the only ones in possession of their licenses, even though Josh was in the process of getting his. Most of their group figured that, so long as Simon and Harry could drive, no one else needed to. "I'm no superstar, thanks. And, why talk to Roban about it? I didn't know he had any ties."

"It's his summer job," Tobi jumped in, having been silent since entering the car. "The pool opens this weekend. I think you would do well to join us, Simon. I know you don't need the experience, but it's good ass pay." 

Simon found the idea laughable, but the thought crossed his mind that he would be able to spend a lot more time with Josh. That was ideal. Not that they were ever apart for extended periods of time, but that could change once Josh started working. Plus, he wouldn't mind seeing his older friend in a tank and swim shorts all summer. Josh's figure wasn't one of the gods, by any means, but it was perfect for Simon.

"I'll think about it," he replied nonchalantly, pulling into a turning lane. "Back to my house, then? The others are coming over at some point. Harry's driving, of course. Mum said it was fine if you lot slept over."

"Fuck yes," groaned Ethan, looking almost exasperated. "Folks are fighting like mad. You're a savior, mate."

 

**2.**

 

"You're a fuck, Simon," groaned Harry, throwing his controller to the plush carpet - on his wood floor at home, he had broken his fair share. "You play this shit way too much. We can't be friends."

Simon chuckled, wondering how it was possible for Harry to be so bad at Mario Kart of all things, especially after getting two blue shells in one match. He had a point, though - of all their years of being friends, a lot of Simon and Ethan's time was consumed with playing the several games of the series. It was the one game that Ethan could confidently demolish people in, but after awhile, Simon could destroy people equally as well. He liked to view the two of them as a dream team.

Nonetheless, he got up and turned the Wii off, if more for Harry's sake than anything else. "We can do something else. I snagged some vodka from Nick's room if anyone would like to indulge."

This definitely peaked JJ's attention. "And to think we've been watching you fairies play fucking Mario all night! Why didn't you say so sooner?"

Simon's eyes almost narrowed at his childhood friend, but he managed to keep any dirty looks from crossing his expression. Josh looked displeased as well, but he kept his mouth shut as per normal. JJ probably never realized the borderline homophobic things that left his mouth - not that he meant for it to be offensive, but Simon never took it well. He wished he could gather up the nerve to confront JJ about it, but he knew his efforts would surely go to waste. JJ wasn't careless, nor was he heartless - but Simon doubted he had a brain in that noggin of his.

Deciding to ignore the remark, Simon withdrew a sleek glass bottle with red and gold labeling - the name Stolichnaya written across in white lettering. Josh eyes widened comically. "Nick drinks Stoli?  _You_ drink Stoli? You're off your rocker if you think I'm drinking."

"Afraid of a little chest hair, Bradley?" asked Harry, snatching the bottle from Simon - seemingly impressed. "The Soviets drank this shit at Stalingrad. This is, like, clear amber of the gods!"

"Clear amber," repeated Simon, seemingly amused as he brought out a few glasses, passing them around to everyone other than Vikk, who never partook in drinking, and Josh. "I don't know about that. This shit burns like hell."

Josh shot Simon a concerned look, but the synthetically red-haired lad chose to ignore it. He knew Josh didn't care for his drinking, and claimed he would develop a problem with alcohol someday. Simon liked to think he had a little more self control than that, and happily poured himself a glass. He never mixed his drinks, but he brought out a bottle of cola in case anyone else cared for it. He liked the creamy, burning fire. 

 

**3.**

 

Contrary to what was typical of parties, sleepovers between Simon and his mates ended quickly after the alcohol was brought out. Not officially, of course, but after long and depressing chats, everyone liked to sleep and ward off a potential life crisis. Simon especially found himself feeling sadder and sadder after drinking. He certainly didn't trust himself not to run his mouth and expose his life-destroying mental illness to his friends. 

The night brought out the worst in Simon. And the vodka definitely wasn't helping. 

They all slept in Simon's bedroom. Nick was off at uni, so they pulled his old mattress into the room to make more sleeping room. Simon and Josh shared Simon's large, king bed, JJ and Tobi took Nick's mattress, whereas Vikk, Harry, and Ethan slept scattered among the floor - Vikk by the heater, Ethan by the window, and Harry curled up near Simon's desk. For several years they kept this exact sleeping pattern in place, and it was a monthly ritual. Josh and Ethan slept over frequently, but getting all group members together at one time was nearly impossible in recent times, when everyone had all their separate schedules.

It really made Simon consider the lifeguard job even more. He didn't like the idea of spending the whole summer watching over a bunch of snotty kids, but he definitely liked the idea of spending time with Josh (and Tobi, of course). 

Speak of the devil, Josh was stirring beside him, which made it clear that he was awake. Josh never stirred in his sleep - as a matter of fact, he was the soundest sleeper out of the lot of them. After years of sleeping with together, no matter the context, Simon could tell even by Josh's heartbeat if he were sleeping or not. And at the moment, he definitely wasn't. Gingerly, Simon reached over, feeling around until he found Josh's hand - and their fingers promptly locked together, as Josh gave Simon a firm squeeze.

"Simon," murmured Josh, not a hint of sleepiness in his calm voice. Unlocking their fingers, Simon rolled over to look his best mate in the eye - feeling his heart thud repeatedly. Josh was nothing special - he was awkward, clumsy, plain as day Josh. But, even so, he was the most special thing in Simon's life, and that's what counted. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Are you?" Simon instantly countered. "You need sleep, Josh. You worry me."

Josh snorted, actually taking Simon into his warm embrace - so close that Simon had no choice but to bury his face in Josh's chest, stifled by his white shirt (not that he minded one bit). "You worry _me_ , Simon. You need to stop drinking so much."

It was Simon's turn to snort. "Josh, I had two glasses, and I'm not even buzzed. I feel fine. You would know it if I were drunk."

Josh relented, but moved a hand towards the back of Simon's head, and stroked his hair in rhythmic motions. It was true, and always had been true, that Simon was someone Josh held very close to his heart. They had a strictly no strings attached relationship, but in spite of that, Josh cared for Simon a great deal. In any context. Though their sexual relationship was going on only four months, they had been best friends, and family friends, since before either of them could even walk. Until the end of his life, Josh would love Simon and love him unconditionally - even if they were just friends.

Josh didn't want much more than that.

 

**4.**

 

Sneaking around was not uncommon.

There were many reasons Simon and Josh wanted to keep their rendezvous a secret. They didn't want ribbing from their friends, first of all. They had the type of friends who yelled _gay!_ even at the slightest bit of male on male contact. It was immature, sure, but nothing could stop it. Simon had no doubt that their relationship would only intensify the comments and remarks. The second reason being that Simon was raised in a very Christian family. He had faith, plenty of faith, but he personally saw no reason why his relationship with Josh had to hinder his religion. He wouldn't let it. Even still, he didn't know for sure what his parents would say if Simon ever came out to them, so he refused to take that risk of potentially being disowned. 

Furthermore, Simon knew Josh had a reputation at school to withhold. Josh wasn't the most popular boy, by any means, but he was held in a high regard nonetheless because of his overall nature - kind, funny, and just the right amount of wit. People cared about Josh a lot, and even though he wasn't a sports star, people certainly respected him. 

All that played part of the reason Josh currently held Simon against the porcelain bathtub, holding his arms back as he fucked his face with zero mercy. Simon's gag reflex was practically non existent, and Josh took great pleasure in Simon's ability to take him so deep. Josh never gave blew Simon - he was the one who topped, so he'll be damned if he had to partake in the foreplay, as well. He didn't have the time or the patience for that. Besides that, Simon thought it was fair enough - Josh gave him mind blowing orgasms, and it was only fair that he returned the favor.

He grasped Simon's hair tightly, his fingers twisting in the soft red locks, as he didn't hesitate in pulling Simon in, forcing his cock even further down his throat - pride flowing through him when Simon didn't so much as choke. A small bit of drool pooled at the corner of his mouth, but Simon didn't stop. If anything, Josh's moans just encouraged him to take his lover deeper, bobbing his head in fast, deep motions - making suckling noises on purpose, just because he knew Josh liked it. Josh's throaty moans were enough to prove Simon's point. Josh was frequently a tease, and when Simon was sucking him off, he liked to get his revenge - and he did so by grazing his teeth over Josh's length - erecting a deep shudder through the brunette's body, as he tugged even harder on Simon's hair as a response. Simon let out a deep moan against Josh's cock, causing shuddering vibrations. 

"You're such a good boy, Simon," murmured Josh, running his fingers through Simon's messy hair. Simon looked up, making eye contact with Josh as he shifted his attention to the head of Josh's leaking cock, his tongue teasing the slit carefully and expertly. "Fuck, Simon. I'm so close, baby."

Simon had never been with another boy, or another person period, but Josh had taught him everything he would ever need to know. This is, in part, due to the afternoon where they spent all day practicing - Josh slapping Simon's face whenever he made a mistake. Not enough to bruise, of course, and it definitely wasn't unwarranted. Simon never minded a bit of face slapping and if anything, it was a turn on. Simon wasn't the kinkiest person by any means, but he did enjoy it when Josh dominated him to a certain degree. He trusted Josh with his life, after all. 

While lost in thought, Simon hardly even noticed when Josh gave a harsh pull of his hair, his orgasm catching Simon off guard. He did choke then, if only for a second, as he felt Josh's cum drip down his chin. He did his best to swallow what he could, but he found himself overwhelmed as he slumped down against the bathtub. Josh pulled out of his mouth and knelt down beside him, his eyes softer than normal.

"I tried warning you. It's like you spaced out."

Simon nodded his head slowly, swallowing with a shudder, as he took Josh's waiting hand and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. Josh looked at him with soft eyes before attaching his and Simon's lips carefully.

No matter how much Simon wished he weren't in love, he was. 

 

**5.**

 

"Wake up, breakfast bitch!"

Vikk was breakfast bitch, and he had been ever since he accepted a job working as a cook at a small bistro a few miles from the school - where, within a year, he was promoted to a shift leader. His food was great, and of course everyone had to take advantage of his skills. Every time they had one of their little sleepovers, Vikk was the designated cook (simply because he could prepare more than frozen food). He never complained about it, either, because it was something that he truly enjoyed. So, when JJ rustled him out of bed at eleven, he made his way down to Simon's kitchen - JJ, Ethan, and Harry in a tow.

Simon was delirious, sleepy tears still in his eyes as he looked over to Josh, rolling over and nestling into his arms. Tobi was the only other person in the room, who was currently sound asleep - and at the slightest movement, Simon would be prepared to jump back. He thanked his lucky stars that the lads had the decency to close the door before they left the room. 

Josh was sound asleep for real this time - his chest moving up and down in a familiar pattern, his breathing slow and calm. Watching Josh was calming. Not on a creepy level, of course. Simon himself was a restless sleeper, who tossed and turned throughout the night, and he was almost envious of Josh being able to sleep without so much as a movement. He had an overwhelming desire to kiss him, but he knew better than that. Even if no one was there to witness his affection, he really didn't like the odds of Ethan or JJ busting into the room in surprise. 

Simon withheld for the moment, and decided it would be best to distance himself from the brunette. He got out of the bed, tossing his blanket over Josh's body and creeping calmly around the mattress that Tobi still snoozed upon. He looked at Josh once more before exiting the room and jogging down the stairs - jumping on JJ's back upon arrival in the kitchen. 

"Good morning, Jide," he greeted, locking his arms around JJ's neck, mock choking him. JJ snickered, trying to shake him off, but to no avail. "What's for breakfast, Vikk?"

"Pancakes!" cheered Ethan, as JJ lowered Simon to the floor and slapped him upside the head lightly. It was banter, of course. "Chocolate chips. And blueberries for your bitch ass, of course."

Simon smiled, all thoughts of Josh escaping his mind. "Hey, Vikk likes blueberries, too."

Vikk nodded as Harry added, "I told him he should put in candies. Like skittles."

Simon pulled a face, but he couldn't keep the smile off of his expression. He couldn't feel a hangover, he had a good night with Josh...things were good, and he genuinely couldn't complain.

 

** 6. **

 

Everyone started to disappear shortly after breakfast, returning to their own lives. Harry drove the guys home this time around, leaving just Simon and Josh in the house (Josh's house was out of the way of everyone else's, so Simon always volunteered to take him back home himself). Simon wished that they could spend more time with their friends, but he also understood that they all had their own respective lives to get back to. 

Plus, whilst his parents were out of town, he was going to savor the alone time he could get with Josh.

Josh was being very well behaved, lying stretched out on the L-shaped couch with Simon as they watched movies together. Simon's head rested on the brunette's chest, listening to his steady heart beat. Josh had an arm wrapped around Simon's waist, gently interlocking their fingers. Josh was not interested in a romantic relationship, but even so, he wasn't going to deny how good cuddling with Simon was. He was always warm, and their bodies seemed to fit together perfectly. Plus, whenever he buried his face in Simon's hair, he could catch a whiff of his Old Spice shampoo, and it brought him a sense of warmth.

He noticed that Simon's eyes were getting heavy, so he cleared his throat to get his attention. "So, did you give anymore thought to that lifeguard job? You probably don't need it, but...I wouldn't mind seeing you prance around in shorts all summer. And the tank."

Simon rolled his eyes, but couldn't help the ghost of a smile that was pulling up at the corners of his lips. "I guess it wouldn't hurt me any. I'll do it if you can keep your hands to yourself."

"Only in public, doll."

Simon felt warm and fuzzy all over again. Though he knew his and Josh's relationship was strictly platonic, he always felt some sort of significance whenever Josh acted with affection. It was seldom, yes, but when it happened he found himself reminded of the fact that Josh did care about him, at least to some degree. He knew that whatever happened with them and their relationship, there would be no hard feelings. They would always be best friends. 

Not to be cheesy, but Simon thought it was a blessing. No matter what dark thoughts may cross his mind from time to time, Simon always rejoiced in the fact that he had a great life. He had close friends, a loving family, and a good deal of talent. He couldn't deny that much. But it was never just talent, of course - it was hard work and determination, which he doubted he would contain if his family weren't so supportive.

He was truly blessed.

"Where's your head, mate?" Josh chuckled, rapping a fist on the top of Simon's head - causing the younger lad to look up at him in wonder. He hadn't even realized he spaced out. "Your dead stare creeps me out."

Simon's head was with Josh (where else?), but he'd never tell.

 

**7.**

 

It was no surprise when Simon got the job at the aquatic center. 

He wouldn't be working as a lifeguard. When the hiring manager offered him a position as a shift leader, Simon was shocked, but he was in no position to reject the offer. A lot of it was sitting at the front desk in an air conditioned room. He was disappointed that he didn't get to stare at Josh all day, but Simon was rational. He knew a good opportunity when he saw one, and thought momentarily about the possibility of becoming an assistant manager one day. His experience working at the gym was what got his foot in the door, and he was incredibly thankful.

"You're just so good with everyone," Josh said as he laid on the couch, sprawled out with his eyes drilling into the TV, his controller gripped tightly. Tobi sat on the floor near Josh's feet, looking much more relaxed as he sped past Josh in their virtual race. "It's no wonder you got the job. Since you're making more than us, you get to buy all of our food."

Simon leaned forward, stomach pressing against the back of the couch - his own eyes fixated on the screen, as well. "I don't know about that. They must just be pretty desperate for employees. I'm certainly nothing special."

"Of course you are. You're bloody Simon Minter. You deserve an award simply for breathing. 

Simon pressed a cushion over Josh's face, allowing Tobi to finish the race with a triumphant yelp.

 

**8.**

 

The first day the pool was open also happened to be unbearably hot. Every time Simon passed Josh or Tobi (coming in or out of the main building), he would hear their moans and complaints. Even sitting in their shaded chairs seemed to be of difficulty for them. The day was decently busy, too - everyone seemed to be wanting to take a dip. Simon was comfortable, however. The room he got to spend the day in was cool, the sun beamed in through the windows, and no customers were giving him a tough time. 

The manager on duty, a younger blonde lad named Lachlan, adored Simon. He sat with him and they worked side by side for the most part, and on their lunch break ordered them Chinese food. Simon chowed down happily as he took the opportunity to sit by the pool, under a big umbrella, and watch Josh. Josh sat near the diving platforms, leaning back in his chair - sunglasses covering his eyes as his skin seemed to get tanner and tanner. Tobi was in charge of the water slide on this day, and he sat at the very top, letting people know when they could go down. Luckily for the two of them, there were no incidences, and Simon thought the job actually looked pretty boring. 

He left the remainders of his Chinese food for Josh, hoping that it would alleviate some of the bitching. Sure enough, it did. Josh opted not to eat in the break room, and instead he sat with Simon and Lachlan in the lobby. He wasn't breathing a word of complaint, and instead made small talk with Lachlan - the two getting to know each other a little better. Lachlan had all of the dirt on everyone at the pool, having been working there for the past four years. He told the boys about all the returning employees from college - among them was a girl named Freya Nightingale, who was another assistant manager. By the way Lachlan spoke about her, Simon could tell he was at least a little infatuated. 

Suffice to say, the day went off without a hitch. After they closed up the pool, the employees were allowed to stay after for a little bit if they wanted to swim. Josh, Simon, and Tobi stayed, but with no intentions of using the pool. Instead, they all sat in the lounge chairs, sipping at sodas. Simon was at ease, and especially since it had cooled down considerably since the beginning of the day.

"Lachlan's cool," commented Josh, wiping at his mouth with his shirt. "This job is boring, though. And if it gets any hotter, I think my skin might melt off."

"Drama queen," murmured Tobi, who didn't have one bad thing to say about their first day. "It's easy money, just sitting around and babysitting, basically. Plus, it won't kill you to get some sun once in awhile."

Simon had to agree. He was in very good spirits. 

Sun can really do some good things for you, he reckoned. 

 

**9.**

 

Freya Nightingale was every bit as beautiful as Lachlan had described her - if not more so. She had a gorgeous, sun-kissed tan, toned legs, and perky boobs (not that Simon was looking, but it was kind of hard not to notice when she was prancing around in a swimsuit six hours a day). She had long blonde hair, and eyes as deep as the sea. She was the epitome of the ideal girl, and Simon wasn't the only one who took note of this.

"God, she's fucking gorgeous," exclaimed Josh as he sat down on Simon's couch, removing his tank and tossing it carelessly to the side. He and Simon both worked until the pool closed, and Josh opted to come over to Simon's house and spend the night - not bothering to ask for permission, he knew he didn't have to. "I swear, man. She's the girl I've been waiting for. When we were talking, it turns out she's a loser like me, just so much hotter! She likes video games, she likes movies - plus, did I mention how _sexy_ she is? Holy shit, dude."

"Yes, you have," laughed Simon, starting up his system and unwinding his controller. He wasn't used to hearing his best friend go on and on like this - but seeing him so excited was actually satisfying. He had feelings for Josh, of course, but he knew Josh didn't return these feelings - so what harm was there in being happy for his friend? "Why don't you just ask her on a date, already?"

Josh pondered this for a moment, before jumping and sitting partially on top of Simon's lap. "You know, I might just do that. Thanks man."

 

** 10. **

 

Josh and Freya ended up going on their date after they both got an early night off. Simon wasn't surprised that Freya said yes - Josh being the big sap that he was insisted on bringing her an arrangement of flowers, reasoning that he didn't know her preferences. If Simon were being honest, he had to admit that it was incredibly romantic of him to do. Of course he took some ribbing from the lads, but Simon thought it was unwarranted. Josh was happy, and that's what mattered.

"I'm happy Josh finally found someone," murmured Tobi as he and Simon cleaned the pool area, getting ready to go home for the night. Tobi removed all the leaves from the pool while Simon cleared all the garbage and mopped around the floors by the tables. "I didn't think he ever would, you know? Like, he's gone on dates and stuff, but I think he really likes Freya. A lot."

"Yeah," agreed Simon, almost absent-minded. He knew his and Josh's sexual relationship would change as result of Freya's involvement, but he didn't want to be selfish about the situation. Josh was happy. "Maybe it's your turn, now."

Tobi laughed and swatted Simon with his lanyard, walking with the blonde towards the main building so that Simon could lock it up and they could go home. "I don't know about that, Minter. I don't need any distractions."

"Yeah," Simon repeated, swinging his keys around. "Me neither."


	2. 11-20

**11.**

 

Simon never thought he would say it, but the further they got into the summer, the more he wished school was back in session. 

Everyone was so busy with their part-time jobs, and it was starting to feel like the group was fading out. Harry's family, the tight-knit group, flew to California for a month long vacation. So, for the first time in roughly four years, their annual get together was down a man. Harry was a great friend - admittedly slow sometimes, but with an incredibly sharp tongue and great sense of humor, so not having him around was foreign. 

"This bites," said Ethan, after belching out loud. For the occasion Simon had busted out the Stolichnaya again, and without Harry there to drink a quarter of the bottle, everyone else had more. Even Josh and Vikk were indulging, for once in a blue moon. "Who am I supposed to poke fun at now? Without Harry the banter is seriously lacking, lads."

"Glad to know you find the rest of us boring," replied Vikk sarcastically, gratefully accepting the bottle as it was passed to him. Vikk liked to mix his drinks, and he had a generous amount of cola in his glass before topping it off with the vodka. "We're not kids anymore, y'know. We can't all be hanging around one another all the time."

Josh looked up from his phone long enough to take the bottle, filling his glass halfway. "Hey, lads, I'm gonna split early in the morning. Freya's grandparents want to take us out to breakfast. Haven't met 'em yet."

"Seriously?" remarked Simon, his (fourth) glass already full. His words were beginning to slur together at this point - Simon wasn't a lightweight by any means, but he was already feeling sick to his stomach. A combination of the alcohol and the fact that he was seriously sexually deprived. He was a teenage boy, for fuck's sake! Without Josh, he had no means of stimulation other than his own hand (which, in all fairness, he called Josh half the time). He tried to be happy for his mate, but thought he and Freya were just lovesick puppies. "You've been dating her for three weeks and you're already meeting family?"

"Yeah," Tobi concurred, his face contorting. "What happens if you lot break up?"

"I'm glad you have faith in us," recoiled Josh, seeming almost offended. Simon couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You guys are honestly shit friends if you can't be happy for us."

Before Simon could open his mouth, a drunk Ethan shoved Josh's shoulder, "Lighten up! Damn!"

"Since when did we all get so touchy?" murmured JJ, speaking for the first time since the vodka was brought out. "Yeah, we're happy for your summer fling, Josh. Now shut the fuck up."

And he did just that. 

 

** 12. **

 

Simon had work early the next morning, but when he woke up at seven, Josh was already gone. With a throaty sigh, he sat up - and immediately launched himself into the bathroom, spilling the entirety of the previous night into the porcelain throne. He felt  _horrible_. In his time, Simon had had his fair share of hangovers, and this was no exception. He choked and gagged, feeling his throat burning as he just kept throwing up - whenever he thought it was over, he just retched again and again. Tears welled and stung his eyes, vision hazy as he gripped at the toilet bowl with weak, sweaty hands. 

When the worst of it was over, he allowed himself to collapse onto the tiles, cheek resting on the cool floor. He shivered, knowing damn well that he could get sick again, but laid on the floor still and choked it back. He felt horribly ill, a cold sweat starting up as the beginning of a migraine throbbed in his temples. He knew it was his own fault for getting as drunk as he did, but still felt agitated.

Against his better judgement, however, he didn't call into work. He forced himself to get up, after a solid fifteen minutes of just lying on the floor, and took a cold shower - hanging his head down and hardly making an attempt to wash himself. After his half-assed cleanse, he took to his bedroom - waking up everyone who needed a ride home so that he could drop them off on his way into work.

Everyone seemed concerned, taking in Simon's chalky skin and deep-set eyes, but no one mentioned anything. They avoided talking to him, or talking at all - instead, they just quietly thanked him as they got dropped off, one by one. He felt bad, and knew his demeanor was shitty, but he couldn't help it. He felt awful. 

Once he finally made it to the pool, he bought a bottle of water and sat in the break room - he arrived fifteen minutes early and thought he deserved to just cool off for the moment. He liked his job, but knew he wouldn't be happy this particular day while he felt so ill. He especially knew he wouldn't have a good day when he discovered that Josh and Freya were scheduled to come in later, and be there for the last three hours of Simon's shift.

The last thing he needed was to see _that_. 

 

**13.**

 

"Josh," scowled Lachlan as soon as the brunette entered the lobby - sporting an ungodly purple hickey right on the side of his neck. Simon cringed, refusing to make eye contact and focused on the stack of papers before him. "Cover that up, now."

Josh sighed as he put on a hoodie - luckily, the hood was just high enough to cover it. "It's a million degrees out there, you know."

"Yeah," said Lachlan, seemingly displeased. Simon was, too. "Well, maybe you should have thought about that. Next time you'll get more than just a warning. Now, get out there. Casper wants to go home."

Josh did as he was told, grumbling to himself. Simon bit his lip as he looked over towards Lachlan. "Josh is a good kid, you know. He can just be little...slow."

"That's another thing I was wanting to talk to you about," Lachlan said, clicking his pen closed on the table. Simon bit his lip anxiously - teeth tearing into his dry skin. He already felt horrid and didn't need insult to injury, thank you. "Joe caught him and Freya together in the men's changing rooms. I'm sure I don't have to explain to you why this is unacceptable."

Simon was deathly silent as he stared at Lachlan, awaiting a continuation - the bile beginning to rise to his throat once more.

"Now, of course I can't fire them. But once Roban gets back from vacation, he has to decide what he's gonna do about them. I have to talk to them both when Freya gets here. Being late isn't helping her case."

With a sudden heave, Simon spewed - spilling chunks all over his stack of paper. 

 

**14.**

 

"You're a fucking idiot, Josh."

Tobi had passed his driver's test but a week ago, and was cautiously cruising the town in his mother's obnoxious Ford. In the back laid Manny - as part of getting his driver's license, he was forced to drive his little brother to and from work when their parents couldn't. In the passengers seat was Josh, steaming as he searched job openings on his phone.

"Fuck off," he hissed, swiping angrily at the screen. "Freya pulled me in, you know. And Joe had to barge in even though we locked the door! If anything, he should be in trouble for stealing Lachlan's keys."

"...Josh, come on. You know what you did was fucking wrong. It's work. I don't care what Freya did. Judging by that disgusting mark, I'd say you two spend enough bloody time on your own. You really didn't need to do that shit - and in the changing room of all places!"

"Tobi's right," piped Manny from the back, intruding on the conversation as per normal. "You _are_ an idiot, Bradley." 

"Who fucking asked you?" snarled Josh, his mood sour. "Freya said that she needs the job to pay for her college. What is she meant to do if she gets fired? What am _I_ meant to do? I've had the job less than a month! She's probably going to break up with me if we get fired. Plus, Simon didn't say a damn word - just listened to Lachlan chew us out."

"Simon's not a manager," said Tobi, changing lanes to turn into the grocery store that Manny worked at. "He wouldn't be able to sway decisions either way. Cool it, man. Maybe Roban will let you off with a warning."

Manny got out of the car, but not before offering his intake. "Freya seems like a bad influence on you, Josh. You're not like this."

He shut the door after thanking Tobi for the ride - and immediately they pulled out of the parking lot, heading down the road to Tobi's house. Josh steamed in silence, opening up a text message to Simon.

_5:59 - Josh: do you think roban is going to fire me?_

He locked his phone and waited, but a response never came.

 

**15.**

 

Simon stayed and worked the rest of his shift if only because they couldn't find anyone else who was willing to work. He got to listen to Lachlan tell off Josh and Freya, and promptly after the conversations end, headed to the washroom to spill his guts again. He knew it was mostly the hangover, but couldn't deny that the nerves were also a big factor. 

He felt guilty for not sticking up for Josh, but at the same time, he knew that his friend was at fault. He had no desire to even talk to Josh about it and thanked his lucky stars when he finally got to go home - not even saying goodbye as he headed out. He drove home without the radio on, but dialed Ethan and invited him over to spend the night - naturally he accepted. It wasn't often that they spent one on one time together but Simon didn't want to be alone on this particular night. He swung by Ethan's house, which was located very close to his own, and picked up his friend - who looked oddly disheveled.

"Thanks for inviting me over," he said, voice void of much emotion. "My 'rents have really been going at it. M'thinking about moving out."

"Huh," murmured Simon, feeling a twinge in his stomach. "M'sorry about that, mate. You know you can stay at ours if you want? Mum wouldn't mind one bit, and you could stay in Nick's room."

"Is he not coming home this summer?"

"Nope. He's been studying abroad. France. Loves it too much to leave."

Ethan nodded absently, and that was the end of their conversation until they arrived at Simon's house - at which point they fired up the Xbox and got into a heated match of Olympics in no time. 

Simon's head was not in the game at all, and Ethan won almost every event that they played. Even though he was with his good friend and they were doing something they enjoyed, Simon still felt down. He knew he had no right, knew it could be worse - but no matter what he did he couldn't seem to get into a good mood. His day was ruined from the moment he woke up. 

"Where's your head, man?" Ethan questioned, and Simon felt his heart sink. He recalled the very same question having been asked from Josh not too long ago. "You look like shit."

And still, Simon's head was with Josh.

"It's not important right now," said Simon as he pressed into Ethan's side - shitty midnight shows on the TV in front of them. "I'm more concerned about you right now."

Ethan smiled, and although it was faint smile, it was enough to renew a bit of hope. 

 

**16.**

 

"So, I have good news."

Simon and Ethan were awoken by Josh's brash, heavily accented voice cutting into the previously silent air of Simon's bedroom. The redhead cracked his tired eyes open and looked at his mate curiously - heart sinking as his eyes landed on the bright red and purple hickeys littering Josh's pasty skin. He knew Josh was in a relationship and all but he still disliked the idea of someone's teeth biting into his tender skin. 

"Huh?" Simon murmured, groggy. He knew Freya's voice was probably much smoother and more alluring when _she_ woke up. Simon knew he was being needlessly jealous, but he couldn't help it. He missed what he and Josh had. "Josh? What're you doing here? What time is it?"

Josh scoffed affectionately. "It's noon, mate. Roban just called and we talked for awhile - he wrote Freya and I up but we get to keep our jobs. And of course we had brilliant celebratory sex."

Ethan rolled his eyes, sitting up in bed and stretching out his legs. "Good for you, Josh. But you're still a fucking idiot."

Simon chuckled to himself as he forced himself up, out of bed. He felt a twinge of nausea rumble in his stomach, but managed to suppress it. "Come on nerds. Since Vikk isn't here we actually have to leave the house for breakfast."

This was enough to send Ethan out of bed - " _Yessss_!"

 

** 17. **

 

Lying and being with Freya was unlike anything in the world, and in those moments, Josh doubted he could ever love anyone more.

Everything about Freya was feminine and appealing. Her long blonde hair, her perfectly manicured hands, her sweet smelling perfume and soft skin. She fit into Josh's arms perfectly - the way her face pressed into the nape of his neck, their noses touching delicately as their lips touched one another's. Being with her was the best thing in the world. Josh would live in the feeling forever if he could.

But Freya was more than good looks and early morning cuddles. She was brilliant - an art major in college, a member of a sorority house. She didn't work while in college, just over the summer, but she did volunteer work on occasion. She told Josh that she was on the volleyball team and was quite popular around the campus, but rarely ever dated. Josh's heart swelled with pride with knowledge of the fact that Freya chose him over anyone else. 

"I love you, you know that?" said Josh as the two snuggled together, Grease playing on the TV screen before them (Freya's favorite). "I'm know this is a little soon, but...I love you. I really do."

A cunning smile appeared on Freya's lips and she leaned in, kissing Josh's jawline - where he hadn't shaved, and she preferred it that way.

"I know."

 

**18.**

 

"I think Josh is in over his head, if you ask me."

"No one asked you, you fat sack," was Tobi's retort to JJ as he took in a deep drag of his joint. "Josh is happy and that's clearly more than you can say for yourself."

"Be civil, friends," teased Simon, toying with his own joint. He sat with Ethan, JJ, and Tobi in Ethan's bedroom - his parents weren't around, as per usual, and they could give a shit less about what Ethan did most of the time. "Let Josh live his life."

"I'm just trying to be realistic," said JJ, crossing his legs over one another. He was the one who arranged their meeting for the day. No one knew what was wrong with him, but all he seemed to want to do was smoke pot. Simon was certainly not going to argue, nor was Tobi. "He's acting like he and this chick are going to get married or some shit. We all know that's not going to happen."

Simon chuckled, and for once, found himself unbothered with this topic of conversation. "It's almost as if she sees past his horrible personality and hideous face, right?"

"Fuck off."

 

**19.**

 

Diamond-eyed with a cloudy, hazy brain - Simon hadn't felt so good in quite some time. 

JJ split early, so while he was laying there with Tobi, he felt almost tranquil. Tobi was good company, Simon reckoned. He was funny, friendly, and unlike the lot of his immature friends, understanding. He was there to be a good listener, but he also knew when to stop asking questions. He didn't pry - he respected that some stuff just doesn't need to be discussed.

So, naturally, when JJ was gone, there were no more discussions about Josh. Tobi wasn't the type to talk about his friends behind their backs - even when it was true, he found it disrespectful. Simon was grateful for this. He felt good for once, and really didn't need the thought of the man he cared about to ruin his mood.

_Oops. There it is._

He found it funny how someone who used to make him so happy was now capable of turning his whole mood sour within just a moment. It wasn't Josh's fault. It wasn't anyone's fault other than Simon's for allowing someone else to seize so much control over his happiness and emotions. He felt almost betrayed. Josh knew every last little detail about Simon's life. They got along better than anyone else - be it within the group, with other friends, or even with family. They had such a close relationship and to think that this bond was beginning to slip was distressing.

Simon was probably exaggerating. He tried to think positively - that when Freya went back to college, Josh would come right back to him.

Then, there was the moral dilemma. He knew Josh and he knew Josh would never hurt anyone intentionally. He wouldn't cheat. He wouldn't sleep with someone else. 

Without Josh, Simon didn't know who else he had. 

"You should consider thinking out loud," said Tobi, who tended to lose a few brain cells after a joint or two (or several; who was counting?). Simon looked at him, perplexed by the interruption. "You're too hard to read mate."

Simon considered this for a moment before leaning in and pressing his lips to Tobi's without an ounce of hesitation.

 

** 20. **

 

_"What the fuck is wrong with you?!"_

Before he could even blink Simon was being shoved over - and from where they stood, in Simon's living room ready to fire up the console, he tipped over and flipped right over the back of the couch. He ended up in a precarious situation, his feet snagging the couch while his head ended up smashing into the wooden floor (thankfully covered by a plush rug). For a moment all he could do was repeatedly blink his eyes until the situation fully sunk in. 

_Fuck._

He tried to scramble to his feet, feeling probable bruises begin to blossom on his back, where his skin stung. His head throbbed, but he doubted if it was anything serious. 

"Tobi, man," he tried quickly, as Tobi hoisted up his backpack off the floor, tossing it over his shoulder. Realization dawned on Simon and he _knew_ he was fucked. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that-!"

"Save it, Simon," hissed the younger lad, the high evidently having worn off. Simon's buzz was wiped, too. "Get yourself fucking sorted out, but leave me out of it. Fuck."

And just like that, he was gone - slamming the door shut behind him. 


	3. 21-30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I suck so much at updating!
> 
> This one is kind of all over the place but that's kind of the point with the drabbles. Number 27 is all dialogue, just as an fyi.
> 
> Enjoy, and as always, feedback of any kind is greatly appreciated!

**21.**

 

Simon was awoken from an otherwise restless slumber by a sudden weight on his abdomen. His eyes flashed open within a second, though the darkness of the room made it impossible to see. He swatted around until his hand found his nightstand, and then the chain of his lamp - which he tugged in a panic, illuminating the room instantly, dark shadows also coming to life.

_Josh._

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" Simon exclaimed, bolting upright - as fast as he could with Josh still sitting on top of him, uncomfortably close to sitting on his crotch. "If my parents wake up and you're here, in my bedroom - Josh it's fucking  _three in the morning_!"

"Freya broke up with me."

Instantaneously, Simon fell silent, looking at Josh with a cocked eyebrow. His older friend's eyes were void of any and all emotion, so it was impossible for him to detect just how Josh felt about this. 

Simon took in a shaky breath, relaxing against his pillows as best as he could. "You scared the shit out of me, man. Could've just called...are you okay?"

Josh shrugged his shoulders, seemingly unbothered. "The breakup was bound to happen. You lot were right. But can we discuss why in the  _world_ you kissed Tobi? He called me earlier and was freaking the fuck out."

Simon had been searching his own brain all day for a viable reason why he had felt the need to kiss one of his best friends. Every answer that his brain could conjure up was just ridiculous. He had been delirious, high - and aching for touch. Even still, he had no excuse for his actions. He had been texting Tobi for the entirety of the night, and he definitely wasn't surprised when he wouldn't get so much as a response. Tobi wasn't even reading his messages, and Simon felt awful about it.

"What did he say to you?" Simon asked, shifting his weight - his hips bucking up, trying to get his older friend off of him. Josh wouldn't even budge. "Josh - come on. Tell me how pissed he is, at least."

Josh crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes glazed over with a hardened expression. "He's not. He's just...I don't know, shocked. He didn't think you were gay, and he said he probably overreacted but...Simon, you fucking  _kissed_ him. Why the hell would you do that? You never even said you had feelings for him."

"...I don't?" Simon stated, confusion seeping into his tone. He placed his hands on Josh's chest and pushed, but still, the brunette wouldn't get off. If anything, his expression was just morphing into a scowl. He wrapped his hands around Simon's wrists, and held them firmly in that position. "Josh, what exactly is your problem? I don't think this is any of your business, frankly."

"It is!" Josh replied, his voice cracking a slight. Simon frowned, and tugged his hands away, withdrawing them back to his sides. "You can't just go around kissing other men, Simon. It's like...cheating!"

Simon couldn't believe his ears. For a moment, all he could do was stare at Josh - eyes wide in confusion, his lips parted, agape in shock. He couldn't believe Josh's audacity - sneaking into his room in the middle of the night to accuse him of cheating; to ridicule him. 

"Cheating? Josh, I don't know how to tell you this, but you went out and got yourself a  _girlfriend._ How was I cheating if we're not even together?"

Josh frowned, but was quick to lean in and press his lips tenderly against Simon's. The feeling in the pit of Simon's stomach was undeniable warmth and electricity - butterflies erupting the same way they had when they had shared their first kiss. Nonetheless, the kiss was short lived, and Josh was pulling back to cup Simon's face in his hands, still close enough for their noses to touch. 

"That's done now, Simon," he murmured, his voice heavy. One hand cradled Simon's neck, whilst the other trailed down his chest and stomach, lingering at the waistband of his boxers. "I've been missing you like fucking crazy."

Simon stared into Josh's eyes for a moment, before reaching up and slapping him clean across the face - causing a satisfying noise, like a crack, as Josh's head snapped to the side. Almost instantly, his cheek was blossoming red. 

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Simon hissed, his teeth grinding together as he gave Josh a shove. The brunette stumbled and toppled off, onto the floor beside the bed. He looked up at Simon, his eyes on fire with anger and confusion. Mostly anger. "Just because Freya dumped you doesn't mean I'm going to be your fucking rebound, Josh! I'm not just a fuck toy for when you decide that you're sick of girls!"

Josh glowered, the scowl never leaving his expression. "What the fuck is this, Simon? You never cared before. We were both happy just...having sex. Why do you have to ruin that?"

Simon threw his hands into the air and let it pour, "Because I'm in  _love_ with you, Josh!"

 

**22.**

 

"I don't understand, Simon. I really don't. Why'd you kick him out if you claimed to love him, or whatever?"

Ethan was considerably unhelpful in situations such as these. Simon was inclined to believe that he didn't actually care about what went on his life. He just knew Ethan liked to have an excuse to leave the house, which is why Simon invited him over so frequently. Even with the scent of bleach filling the air, unpleasantly, Ethan seemed content to just sit on the edge of the bathtub and watch as Simon coated his red locks with bleach - soon to turn into an icy blonde, if all went according to plan.

"Because he's an idiot," Simon reiterated. It had been a long process, trying to explain the whole mess to Ethan - who didn't seem to fully grasp the situation. "And if he can't give me what I need, then what's the point?"

"Free sex?"

Simon glowered at him, having half the mind to splat his concoction right in Ethan's face. "Josh is more important to me than just free sex. And if he cares at  _all_ that I wasn't happy with pointless sex, he'd understand. For fuck's sake, he just sat there and stared at me! Maybe we're not even friends anymore."

Ethan was silent for a moment, tracing the ring of water that his soda can had left on the tub. "Are you gay, Simon?"

In the past, Simon had considered this very question a lot. The prospect of being a homosexual was frightening at first, but the idea had grown on him over the years. However, even after being on a few (very secretive) dates, Simon had come to a definitive conclusion that he wasn't interested in boys. He liked Josh. No one ever lit the fire in his belly the way Josh did. Maybe he just hadn't found the right person just yet, but he doubted that ever would. Josh was his idea of perfection, actually, and no one even came close. 

Explaining that, however, would just sound stupid. Simon knew it was probably a lot to take in for Ethan - finding out that two of his closest friends have been having sex. Two guys who he had both presumed to be straight, nonetheless. 

"I don't know," was Simon's final answer, setting his brush down on a waiting paper towel. He wrapped a towel around his shoulders, and sat down at the base of the bath, next to Ethan's legs. Somehow, it was of comfort when his younger friend put a hand on his shoulder. "I mean, I guess so. It's just that...I don't know. It's gonna sound so dumb, but Josh is different than everyone else, y'know?"

"Not really," Ethan replied honestly, his fingers drumming in between Simon's shoulder blades. It was a soothing feeling, actually. "I get what you're saying but, shit. For Josh?"

"Is that so hard to believe?" Simon questioned, cocking an eyebrow. Ethan shrugged. "Shit, man, I can't explain it. It's just different being around him, versus when I would be with other guys. He's so important to me and..." He trailed off for a moment, shaking his head in exasperation. "I wish he wasn't. Because he really does act like he doesn't care about  _me._ "

Ethan sighed, and wrapped his arms around Simon's shoulders.

 

**23.**

 

"So...your friend Vik...is he single?"

Simon choked hard on his slice of pizza, his eyes widening to the size of plates as he looked at Lachlan, shocked. The blonde sat opposite to him, also munching on his lunch, leaning over the desk a slight. Simon had to admit (and  _hated_ to admit) just how good looking he was. He made shoving pizza into his face the most attractive thing you could do. The tank top that he wore as part of the uniform certainly did his biceps a favor. 

And his collarbones. Not that Simon was looking, of course.

"What?" Simon asked, though rhetorically. Lachlan just stared at him, awaiting an answer. "Whoa, dude - are you gay?"

"No, I happen to be pan, actually," was Lachlan's response, his voice dead serious. Simon wasn't sure why he thought he was joking at first. "If you're gonna freak out about it, spare me."

"No, of course not," Simon responded quickly, though he was certain that his eyes had yet to return to their normal size. For someone as good looking as Lachlan to swing that way was almost unheard of - in Simon's eyes, anyway. He had never met another openly homosexual person in his life. "No, I'm...I'm gay, too. It's definitely no issue, I just...didn't expect it."

When Lachlan didn't respond to this, Simon went on to actually answering - instead of just rambling. "Um...he's single, yeah. I'm just not sure that he's...anything? It's really not something that any of us talk about."

Lachlan frowned, and set his half-eaten slice back down in the box. "That's funny. Before your announcement just now...Josh told me you were gay. So, I figured it must've been something you lot talked about."

For a reason he couldn't explain, Simon felt angry at this newfound information. It's not that Josh was mistaken necessarily - but, even if Simon was  _certainly_ gay, Josh had no business relaying this information to anyone. At the start of their rendezvous, they had both agreed to keep it a complete and total secret. Simon figured that their sexuality had to fall into that, too. Unless he was somehow mistaken.

"Huh," he murmured, pushing his own slice away - no longer interested in eating. "Fancy that."

 

**24.**

 

"I don't know where you get off on telling people _my_ personal business."

Josh was stripping at the moment, peeling his wet shirt from his torso. Having closed the pool together, they were the last ones around, and Simon had been waiting the entire day to chew his ass out. He was momentarily distracted, however, with the sight before him. He wasn't sure when exactly Josh started filling out, developing abs, but it was not helping Simon's case at the moment.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," Josh replied, his voice teasing. Simon crossed his arms over his chest, growing increasingly frustrated. It wasn't until they had begun their sexual relationship that he realized just how much Josh liked to tease him and press his buttons. Sometimes, it was endearing, but other times it felt like Josh was invalidating his feelings. "It's really not that big of a deal, Simon. How else was I meant to get you to talk to me? You've been ignoring my calls, and Tobi's, for the entire week."

"You're sick, Josh."

"You love it. And  _me_."

Simon felt his chest tighten at these words. He stared at Josh, into his eyes, and frowned. The brunette was smirking, and Simon had half the mind to slap that look right off his face. But he didn't, because he knew what Josh was trying to do to him. 

"I do," he replied simply, staring directly into Josh's eyes as he spoke. He watched as his older friend's eyes lit up, if only for a second, before he regained his composure. "Josh, I don't care if you don't feel the same. But just know that I'm not going to just keep having sex with you if it doesn't mean anything. I'll never be able to move on if I just get hung up on you."

Josh stared at Simon for a moment, seemingly considering, before giving a slight shake of his head - all traces of a smirk gone. "I'm sorry you feel that way, Simon. But I'm...I'm not gay."

Simon shrugged, tossing his duffel over his shoulder. "Cool. Need a ride home?"

 

**25.**

 

"I can't believe school is starting up again," groaned Harry, still sporting a golden tan as he pushed a cart through the aisles, tossing in pens and notebooks as he passed by their respective places. Having already done all of his shopping, Simon lingered a few feet behind his friend, mixing his drink with his straw. "Feels like just yesterday I was in America. Ugh. I hate this place. It's been raining all week."

Simon could hear the exasperation in his friend's tone, and he nodded solemnly. "Innit. No one swims when it's raining, yet we're obligated to stay open anyways. All it's been recently is watching Vik swoon over Lachlan, and vice versa."

"They're so  _gross,_ " Harry groaned again, his signature noise. Simon looked at him inquisitively, but Harry couldn't see said look. "I'm all for their happiness, for gay pride, and whatever - but what is their deal? Mutual attraction yet they won't even go on a single date? Ridiculous."

"Because when fall comes back around, Lachlan's heading home. Remember? Would you want to get attached to someone only for them to just...disappear out of your life as soon as it's begun?"

Harry stopped in the middle of the aisle, and arched an eyebrow at his blonde friend. "Ummmm, are you sure we're still talking about Vik and Lachlan? Because this sounds like a strangely familiar dilemma with he who shall not be named."

Simon glowered. "I told you and Ethan to just let it go. If Josh wants to be a fuck, let him. I don't care."

Since the incident with Josh at the pool, their relationship had ceased to exist. Josh failed to call into his next shift - he just plain didn't show up, and he was promptly terminated for it. Simon called him, and texted him, but he was met with silence. For awhile it had appeared that Josh had just disappeared from the face of the earth. Until Tobi stopped talking to him, as well. That had been a little more expected - seeing how awkward their relationship had become ever since the kiss. Soon after, Harry and Ethan both announced that they were being shut out, as well, without any real reason. A few days later, the same was to be said for Vik and JJ. 

Simon knew it was his fault. What he hadn't been expecting, however, was for the lads to take his side in the matter. The four had come to a collective decision that, while the whole situation was weird and confusing, Josh was certainly handling it poorly. And immaturely. 

"I'm sorry," Harry murmured, turning around to continue pushing through the aisles. "But hey, good riddance, right? Josh was being shitty, and I'm glad that you stuck up for yourself. Maybe things'll work out, but if they don't, you have us. Okay?"

Simon felt better already.

 

**26.**

 

"I'm gonna miss you, man. _Please_ keep in touch - you're like, one of my only friends right now!"

It was the night before school was meant to start, but that didn't stop Simon from attending Lachlan's farewell party (that Vik had ever so kindly held at his place; for obvious reasons, Simon thought). Lachlan and his friends had provided plenty of alcohol, and Simon even brought a bottle from his house as a sort of parting gift. It didn't take long for Simon to get drunk and totally lose sight of his friends. Vik's parents were out of town, and the house was pretty damn big - the ideal location for a party of this variety.

Currently hanging on Lachlan as though his life depended on it, Simon didn't much care for where his friends were. The two had grown exponentially close since the beginning of the summer, and it was hard to see Lachlan go. By the time next summer rolled around, Simon would be off at university - so it was uncertain as to whether or not he would get the chance to see Lachlan again. He hoped so, but there was definitely no guarantee. 

It was actually hard to think about. Losing Josh and Tobi had been really hard on Simon, no matter how much he tried to act like he was unbothered He felt like a bad person. Maybe that was why all of his friends were falling by the wayside - simply because he acted selfishly. He never tried to, but it just happened. He acted impulsively sometimes, and ended up hurting the people he cared about. 

That applied more to Tobi, actually. Simon couldn't place all the blame on Josh's shoulders, but he also recognized that if they had never even started their fling in the first place, they'd probably still be friends.

"Okay, buddy," Lachlan chuckled, definitely due to Simon's intoxication. Lachlan actually wasn't much better off - his cheeks were red and his eyes were definitely glassy. "Do you wanna go take a nap? You're...a bit drunk."

Simon grinned and leaned against Lachlan heavily, their faces just  _inches_ apart. Simon was attracted to Lachlan, that much was for certain, and if he didn't know any better, he would have definitely kissed him by now. With that being said, however, he held Vik in a high regard and would  _never_ do that sort of thing to a friend. Even if the probability of the two of them ever getting together was  _low,_ Simon knew that Vik cared about Lachlan. 

Once upon a time, he cared about Josh that very same way. He was working on getting over that.

"Sure," Simon giggled, followed by a hiccup. He had been told, on many occasions, that he was a weird drunk. If he wasn't crying over his own existence, he was stumbling over his own feet and laughing. "I'm gonna go. Love you, Lachy."

Lachlan just laughed, and Simon went off on his way. Having known Vik for so long, Simon definitely knew the ins and outs of the house, and was able to navigate his way to Vik's bedroom within a couple minutes - shouldering through drunken, dancing people. Once he flopped down on Vik's bed, he pulled out his phone, which he had been neglecting the entire night. The second he looked, he wished he hadn't. 

Josh had been trying to get a hold of him all night. 

 

** 27.  **

 

"I'm drunk, Josh. I can't talk."

"Simon, tell me where you are. I can come and get you...I'm worried."

"You don't need to be worried about me. I'm laying down, I'm  _fine_."

"Okay, well, you don't sound fine. I know we've been fighting but...Simon, for fuck's sake! Alcohol isn't going to fix all of your problems, so stop acting like it will!"

"...excuse me? Who the hell do you think you are, telling me how I can and can't live my life? I don't know how to tell you this, but you're the one who shut _me_ out! I'm having a good time with my friends - what is so wrong about that?"

"Nothing, but...just tell me where you are. We should talk."

"Now isn't a good time, Josh. I don't have time for whatever bullshit you're going to put me through."

"I'm not! Why can't you just listen to me, for once?"

"For once? I've always listened to you, and that's what got me into this mess in the first place! Everything has always been about you...why is it so wrong that things are about what I want for once?"

"When did you become so selfish? I just want to patch things up and you're just being a dick!"

"Ummmmm, as far as I can remember, you and Tobi ignored us lot for _weeks_. Who's the dick in this scenario, Josh, because I certainly don't think it's me right now! Are you _proud_ of yourself?"

"I had to get my fucking head on! Who else was I meant to trust?"

"You had beef with _me_. Do you have any idea how you made them feel? Just shutting them out for no reason? I'm starting to think you're just not a good friend."

"How could you say that? Just...this isn't a time to fight. Please just tell me where you are, I'll come get you. We can work this out together, Si. I know we can."

"I'm FINE! Seriously, Lachlan is here, the lads are around - you don't have to worry about me."

"Yes, I do! Because I  _care_ about you. Please."

"...I'm at Vik's. He's throwing a party for Lachlan, but he's not gonna want to see you here after your bitch quit."

"Don't care. I'll be there soon."

 

**28.**

 

"I'll never understand why you do these things to yourself, Simon," said Josh, shaking his head as he got into bed next to the blonde. He had stayed at Vik's for all of one minute before the smell of alcohol everywhere in the house made him sick - at which point he insisted on taking Simon home. They were now at Simon's, the blonde change into his pajamas and tucked up in bed - courtesy of Josh doing all the work, thank you. "What is the joy in all of this?"

Simon glowered, his head poking out from under the covers. "Did you come to lecture me, or do you actually have something important to say?"

Josh sighed as he laid down, looking at Simon directly in the eyes. "I'm sorry for freezing you out. That wasn't my intention at first but I just...I felt really weird after that night at the pool and I wanted some time away from you to get my head on straight. Does that make any sense?"

Simon rolled his eyes, turning over so he wouldn't have to face Josh. "So, you came to tell me that I'm the problem. Real nice."

"No," Josh argued, grabbing Simon by the arm, harshly, and turning him back around. Once they were facing each other again, Josh took a hold of his face and looked into his eyes. "I did not say that, Simon. If anything, I was the one being an idiot. I thought a lot about what you said, and I just want you to know that...I care about you. No matter what we are." 

And with that, Josh connected their lips.

Simon didn't push him away this time.

 

**29.**

 

Josh was the only person that Simon had ever had sex with. He figured that this was why it was so special to him, and why he held Josh so close to his heart.

There first time having sex had been awkward and uncomfortable, to say the least. But Josh wasn't pushy. He was never pushy. He held his hands as he rocked his hips slowly, telling Simon how good he was doing. Josh was an experienced lover, and at first that was bothersome. Simon was embarrassed in the beginning, fearing everything about the situation. Before Josh, the prospect of anal sex was never on Simon's mind. He had a lot of fears - about what it would feel like, about how his body would respond. Before Josh, he never found sex even remotely appealing. If anything, he actually found it  _disgusting._ There wasn't a real reason for this, he supposed. He didn't have a reason to dislike sex, or the idea of sex. He just  _didn't._

He didn't know what to expect that first time, but it wasn't tenderness. He wasn't expecting Josh to be gentle, or to let Simon set the pace that he was comfortable with. He hadn't expected the condom, or the generous amount of lube - hell, he hadn't known  _anything_ about anal, and didn't even know what the point of using a condom was until Josh had explained. The first time he felt a slicked up finger enter him, he nearly had a heart attack. It was unnatural, and it was uncomfortable. When Josh was fingering him, Simon had been unsure as to whether or not he would even orgasm - it just  _hurt_ more than anything.

But he trusted Josh, and he trusted that his friend knew what he was doing. He trusted that Josh would never do anything to intentionally hurt him. So he allowed himself to relax, allowed to let his muscles relent to the foreign feeling. It still wasn't entirely pleasurable, until Josh actually fucked him. While it had obviously been sensual, it was also a way for the two to connect. From that moment on, Simon felt bonded to Josh on a more emotional level. He truly felt like they had a deeper connection because of their time together. 

Every time after that was almost like a second sense. Simon knew exactly how their bodies fit together, and knew everything that he needed to do to get Josh off. Pleasuring the brunette always made him happy. Hearing Josh's praises (stroking his hair, calling him good) made him happy. Simply being in Josh's presence would make him happy. 

This time around had been no different at all. 

 

**30.**

 

"Feels like we never even stopped," Josh murmured, his breath hot against the nape of Simon's neck. Cuddled up into his arms, the blonde hummed his agreement. "What do you say we skip tomorrow? Nothing good ever happens on the first day anyway."

Simon nodded his head, but propped himself up on an elbow, looking intently at Josh. "Sounds good to me, but...can we talk about this? About what exactly we're going to be this time around? Before the next hot blonde sweeps you off your feet?"

"Hey, that hot blonde was you this time," Josh teased, and Simon swatted his arm - in a playful manner, but also because he actually wanted to have a serious conversation with Josh. He wanted to be sure that, this time around, things would be different. He didn't want to waste anymore time with a meaningless relationship. "I care about you, Simon. I do. And I want this to work out. I have one condition."

Simon waited, his heart beating in the very pit of his stomach.

"We can't come out."


End file.
